Of Perception and Practice
by White-Tigers-of-Darkness
Summary: The Unofficial sequel to my other story 'The Master of Spooks and Humour'. The Master gains revenge and has a bit of fun with a Perception filter at the Doctors expense.


I'm starting to think that my friends are really lucky that I keep writing them these B'Day Fics. Anyway, this one is sort of an unofficial sequel to my other Fic 'The Master of Spooks and Humour', Although this one is to celebrate my friend Em's B'day instead.

(Please note, this is the B'Day that I immortalised in my story 'The Secret behind the watch' although I guessed that it was the date for First contact.)

Disclaimer: As with everything else, I don't own Doctor Who, which is possibly a good thing cos Em would start demanding John Simm as a B'Day present if I did.

-----------

The Doctor sat quietly in his cell, staring at the door. He knew it was only a matter of time before it opened and his captor would waltz in like he owned the world. Admittedly, the Master did in fact own a vast majority of the earth at the present time but that had nothing to do with it. The Doctor sank back into the chair, feeling relief that he was currently the right age and not forced into the body of an old man. Carefully, so as not to disturb the chess set in front of him, he slid out of the chair and arched his back, turning slightly away from the door. Because of this, he didn't notice it silently slide open and then shut again, without reason. Carefully, the Doctor interlocked his fingers and pushed, letting then crack loudly.

"You know, that can't be good for your hands" a voice whispered behind him.

The Doctor jumped and turned around. Standing less then half a meter from him was his friend and Master. The Doctor forced himself to repress his gasp of shock as the Master smiled and moved to the table.

The Master pointed to the chair in front. "Sit" he ordered.

Slowly, the Doctor walked over to the table and sat down as the Master pulled another chair over to face him. Slowly, the Master reached over and turned the chess board around to keep the black pieces on his side.

The Doctor watched him for a few moments before deciding that he had to ask. "How did you…" he started.

"Get in here without you noticing?" the Master finished.

All the Doctor could do was nod. Slowly the Master reached into his pocket and pulled out the Doctors own TARDIS key. The one fitted with perception properties. The Master looked at it thoughtfully.

"You know, I have to admit that was a very clever plan. You almost had me fooled." he said.

He looked at the Doctor and smiled slowly. "Did you ever wonder how I managed to discover you, despite this?" he asked.

The Doctor, forced by his natural good nature to tell the truth, shook his head. The Master laughed softly and put the key back in his pocket.

"Well then. Show me how good you still are. Figure it out." the Master said, his smile widening.

The Doctor glared at him but remained silent. The Master met his gaze as one of his few equals.

"Don't want to play?" he asked. He smirked as a new thought came to him. "Very well then. We'll make it a game."

The Doctor glared at him. "I refuse to play" he said simply.

The Master smiled. "You will play, or your friends, the Jones family will die. And I'm sure Miss Martha Jones will not be happy with you if you force me to kill her parents."

The Doctor slumped back in his chair, defeated. "Alright. I'll play. Just leave them alone."

The Master smirked in satisfaction.

"Good." he said. "Now to lay down the rules. Every day for the next five days, you will have one guess as to how I figured out how you were one the _Valiant _with your perception filter. If you manage to get it right, I will release the Jones family. If you object or refuse to play, they will die. Have I made myself clear?"

The Doctor silently nodded. Slowly the Master picked up one of the chess pieces and moved it forward.

"Right then, let's play" he said.

Day 1

The Doctor was cleaning up the table as the Master turned to leave his cell. He stopped at the door and turned around to look about at the Doctor.

"So, what's your first guess?" the Master asked.

The Doctor looked up, confused. "What?" he asked.

The Master shook his head. "The game." he prompted

The Doctor thought about his answer for a moment. "You could see me because you wanted to see me." he stated.

The Master shook his head and laughed. "Wrong. As if I would want to see you. Every time I do, you usually just cause trouble for me." he smiled. "Good night Doctor." he said.

The Master left the room, pulling the door closed behind him. The Doctor watched the door for a moment before sweeping the chess pieces into there box.

Day 2

The Doctor was lying on the bed in his cell, staring at the ceiling, when the door slid open. He didn't even turn his head as the Master walked in and lent against the door frame. They stood or lay in there own silences for a minute.

Then the Master cleared his throat. "So, your next guess." he said.

The Doctor kept his eyes fixed on the ceiling. "Its easy." he said. "The perception filter must have failed and I didn't realise it. I was walking around completely visible to everyone."

Only then did he look over to the Master who was suddenly smiling. "Wrong" he said. "Despite everything, your perception filter was well made. It wasn't failing."

He looked over and the Doctor. "Two down, three to go Doctor. You had better get thinking."

Then he turned and left the room. The Doctor slowly turned his head and looked up at the ceiling again.

Day 3

Not for the first time, the Doctor was on the bridge of _the Valiant_, his body forcefully aged to a hundred years. Resting in the wheel chair pulled out for him, he looked out upon the ravished remains of earth. Not the first time, he wondered where Martha was. Was she doing what he asked? Was she even alive? Behind him, the Master was talking at about ninety miles an hour. The Doctor had zoned out of the conversation many minutes before and was now wondered how anyone could deal with such a chatter box. It was like the Master didn't even need to breath. After a few moments, he realised that the Master had stopped talking and was looking at him.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't listening. Could you repeat that?" he asked, glaring defiantly at the Master.

Normally, the Doctor showed more respect to the only person who could ever get the better of him but now, after being forcefully aged, he felt that he had nothing to lose.

The Master gave him a wicked smile. "That's alright grandad. I can't blame you for going deaf. Or senile. I was merely asking if you were ready for your third guess."

The Doctor nodded. The Master lent forward, expectantly.

"You were able to feel my presence. Just like I felt yours." the Doctor stated.

The Master laughed. "For an old man, you have a very dirty mind Doctor." he said. "But you are wrong. I didn't feel your presence. I was way to busy for that. And that was your third question. Better luck next time."

For the rest of the day, the Doctor sat in thoughtful silence.

Day 4

The next day, the Doctor was sitting on the TARDIS, tied to the railing and was being forced to watch the Master make a few minor adjustments to the paradox machine. To ease the pain of seeing his once magnificent ship destroyed, the Doctor had started talking.

"So, when do I get my next guess?" he asked, as the Master picked up his laser screwdriver and pulled open one of the panels.

The Master dropped the panel and turned to look at the Doctor, with a faint smile. "So impatient Doctor." he said. "It's always been one of your faults. But go ahead and guess, if you want."

The Doctor went silent for a moment, trying to word his response. "I think…" he said slowly. "That you saw us on the air strip. I mean, you did nod at me?"

The Master looked back at the panel. "I did?" he asked. "When was that?"

The Doctor growled under his breath. "After you insulted the President." he replied.

The Master put down the screwdriver and looked at the machine. "Wrong, I'm afraid. I didn't know you were there. Any nodding was purely co-incidental. Better luck next time Doctor."

Day 5

The Doctor was sitting in a chair on the bridge of the _Valiant _again, this time as his younger self. Of course, that hadn't meant he was any less watched. There were three Toclafane gliding around his head. He watched them for a while, ignoring the sound of the door behind him and footsteps towards him. A hand pushed his chair around. The Doctor watched as the Master sat on the table and gave him a thoughtful look.

"Ok then Doctor. Last guess." he said.

The Doctor looked up at the Toclafane as they glided in wider and wider circles to include the Master. Finally, he nodded up at them. "They could see me or feel me and told you I was there." he said.

The Master laughed and clapped his hands together. "You lose Doctor." he said happily. "The Toclafane are merely children encased in metal. They couldn't tell day from night."

The Doctor thought about this for a moment. "Children?" he asked, sounding horrified.

The Master ignored him and ran to the door. "And now the winning answer." he said, giving the Doctor a manic grin.

He waved a hand dramatically in front of the door. With the faint sound of compressed air, it slid open.

He looked back at the Doctor. "First rule of sneaking up on someone Doctor: Don't leave the door open." he said. Then he turned and walked out of the room.

The Doctor watched him go, shocked.

-----------

Hail the Randomness.

Anyway, Happy B'Day Em! From everyone in my twisted mind (including Dell).


End file.
